Long live the sapphism
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Futurefic! Summary pretty simple, Freddie accepts a three-way relationship with his wife and the lover of his wife. Rating M for light smut.


**A/N: Here is a little threesome with Missy, have fun!**

 **...**

 **Long live the sapphism**

 **Leschi, Seattle  
** **Year 2020,**

Normally when he returned from work late in the day, Freddie Benson often finds his wife Sam Benson in their bedroom, almost naked, masturbating.

She does this just before his arrival, to be certain that her husband will fuck her. It is a routine for years, even when they are on vacation away from home. Just by entering their house, he met one of her friends from university who just closed the door behind her, Missy Robinson.

It was a shock at first, knowing that the redhead is in the same university them and he expected that his girlfriend (at the time of course) killed her or put her in the hospital for the first month or two, but that did not happen. Let's say that with a little alcohol at a party can loosen tongues and reveal the buried desires of people, it's as good a lie detector. The two girls had much in common too, as their lack of female friend.

So it was a friendship with interest at first, before becoming true.

"Hello how are you?" Freddie greets.  
"Okay, Samantha is waiting of you" Missy replied a little too quickly.  
"You're a little disheveled" he remarked to her.  
"Yes, I stuck the hair by putting my jacket" she seemed to blush.  
"No hurt?" he said anxiously.  
"No, thank you" she replies with a smile.

Missy made him the usual kiss before leaving. Freddie enters quietly, and Sam hears for him as always. He goes into the room and for once, the blonde is naked, only in a garters with fishnet stockings and red high heels.

"Hello my love" Sam greet in chastely kissing him.  
"Hello, Princess Puckett" the brown happily answers the kiss.  
"I think I made a small mistake. You must have seen Mimi?" the blonde asked nervously.

It was the little nickname that his wife had given her, the redhead is accustomed with time and liked it.

"Yes why?"  
"She is my mistake."  
"What do you mean?" he frowns.  
"She did not dare to tell you, we fucked together and I have no remorse" she says, ashamed.

He has like a blow to the heart, she just cheating on him with another woman and she liked it. Yet for a long time, Freddie had asked him to make love with another woman but before him, not behind him.

"She returns tomorrow at 3 p.m." Sam added "you see us together, Missy agrees that you fuck her in front of me. I want to see your cock in her pussy of slut and her ass."

So tomorrow, he will have his wife and her best friend in bed. He hopes to have the strength to keep going with his nymphomaniac wife, Missy is quite a lesbian slut in her way, from what Sam told him. In a flash, he sees them entwined and he found it very exciting.

Still lying in her lingerie, Sam tends her lips to kiss him again. He sighs, she just came out of a meeting of sapphism and she still want to fuck? Freddie knew that Sam had an incredible sexual appetite but she pushed her limits. During the kiss, she pulled his cock from his pants to masturbate him, he is erect since she speaks to him of Missy and herself. He quickly naked and she lovingly kisses his cock as if to make amends.

Her dildo is still on the bed, still filled with questionable traces. Either it is her juice or it's the one of Missy.

"Fuck me and you put it in my ass after" she said, following his gaze to the toy.  
"Missy did nothing to your ass?" he slyly request.  
"It is not with a tongue that replaces a dick" she smiled mischievously.

Sam spreads her great legs to give herself to her good husband. Freddie penetrates his cock in her dripping wet pussy pleasures she has had, slipping too easily into her.

After ten minutes, he began to want to cum too, and he withdraws to ejaculate on her face. To thank him for the facial, she gives a kiss on his cock, her tongue licking his barely juice, before turning herself for he fuck her in doggy style. He moves into position behind her and his wife guide him to her pussy.

Freddie thought force a minimum to enter.

"She licked the ass to me for a good time" Sam told him to answer his thoughts.

After her answer, he fucked her ass long enough for she cum again. In his turn, his sperm is lost in the depth of her intestines, Freddie think she just cum once again, she confirmed. He sighed inwardly, it's hard to take revenge when his wife offers her ass and just received his sperm inside.

He will take revenge tomorrow.

 **...**

For the rest of the evening, she remains in her transparent bathrobe.

To be forgiven, during the dinner, Sam received his meal after a blowjob and she gets his cum in her mouth. She opens her mouth to show her husband how much sperm she received. Then they watch a movie without paying attention, sitting on the chair of Freddie.

Sam on her husband with his cock penetrating her, even tired, she always wants to have it in her.

Once in bed, the couple kiss before falling asleep immediately, she had her orgasm dose.

* * *

 **The next day,**

The morning passes quickly into banality, and the meal go fast.

Without they realize it, Missy is already there, always dressed sexy in her own way but this time she is in lingerie: a dark blue corset with lace garter belt and boots with frills. The redhead kisses him on the cheeks, Sam on the lips in already putting her a hand on her pussy.

"Hi you two, we fuck now?" she asks quite excited.  
"Yep, we fuck. You want it where?" Freddie replied quickly.  
"No matter, as long as you put it in me in front of your wife" she said a naughty wink to Sam, who bit her lip.

Missy pulled out his cock shamelessly before his wife. With her lips, his cock is quickly any hard with her tongue licking the tip. She stops here when he is at maximum.

"You have good taste, I'll suck you after your wife for her taste with yours, it must be nice mixing her juice and your sperm" she said, rising.

Sam & Freddie are stunned, they ran into a woman totally liberated and shameless (worse than the blonde) as she kisses his wife since her way. Missy licks her lips before putting her tongue down her mouth. It must be nice to see the facial expressions of his wife.

His erection is painful as they undress completely, Missy making fell the transparent white dress of Sam, as they could see her body through the lower fabric. Missy is almost as sexy than Sam, she took his wife in her arms, caressing her everywhere, her mouth is quickly on her big chest. Sam did not even have time to make her loving things.

They are on the same armchair, Sam on lap of Missy. She spreads her legs on the pressure of the hands of the redhead, who finally beginning to caress the inner thighs, to go relatively slowly on the already wet pussy of his wife. Missy adds her mouth on her breast, after fingering her and Sam begins to cum. She continues to have a spasm that seems endless, he sees moving her head in all directions.

Missy stops for it to have its share of the feast.

She gets up to come on Sam's lap, who does not hesitate to caress the inside of her thighs. Sam does that make her own coin, she must be talented enough to reach the do cum her much earlier. Freddie ignored the lesbian side of his wife, as the best he discovers like this, he has a few fantasies to propose her later.

Missy takes his cock in her mouth, he likes to be sucked like that while she is masturbated by her friend. Missy nibbles a bit to prevent him from cumming too fast, he made a few minutes later. When she retired, she gave her mouth to Sam who swallows the sperm that Missy gives her. This kiss lasts a while.

"You have good taste, I'm going to enjoy sucking your juice" Missy said after breaking the kiss.  
"And me the yours, or the one of your ass" he replies, smiling.  
"You want to fuck us together?" Sam intervenes and he nodded.

They walk all three to the bedroom, the two women stand by waist.

 **...**

Walking behind them, he regales himself admiring these pairs of buttocks. In the bedroom, his wife is embarrassed by Missy, who teases her often putting her hand on her buttocks. Freddie caressing the buttocks of Missy, the redhead lets do him.

"Freddie will lie on the bed, we share you with Sammy" she said, addressing them "we will do us cum and we will do the same. We will all cum together."

Freddie brought his two lovers near him, he takes out his tongue and they just put their tongues on his. A kiss to three with excitement guaranteed!

He is lying, Missy masturbates him and Sam caresses her breasts. He advances to caress the buttocks of his wife. He laughed inwardly: a couple that accepts the lover to fuck at three, few people see it. Freddie sees Missy impaled on his cock in making slowly down her body on his. He feels her buttocks against his pubis, when she gets to have all his cock into her womb.

"Yes, fuck me. Your cock is good in my pussy licking too your wife, fuck us much stronger now, put me deeply" she muttered incoherently.

All she asks is do, Sam is on his mouth. His tongue moves along her slot, as unexpressed desires. Sam wets so he gets her juice into his mouth without restriction. Sam leans forward to look for the mouth of Missy. He simply guess when he feels her orgasm follow almost constantly. He also feels the enjoyments of Missy around his dick. The redhead sits for a few seconds before quickly resume her coming and going.

She expects one only thing: he has to give her stomach a good dose of semen.

They all collapse into an overdose of enjoyment.

Freddie is lying between the two women, they ask only one thing: the post-coupling caresses.

He embraces one and one without that they formalize, jealousy does not exist among them. They still caress his soft dick who do not stay long in this regime. They begin to want yet and he look at his cock: still in working order, straight and his tip barely reddish, and his balls seem OK.

Women are also in good condition.

Sam needs of the mouth/tongue of her lover on her ass. Missy is positioned on the bed, her head close to the anus of his wife. He squatted to watch. Sam spreads her crotch while the language of Missy is tense. Looking closely, he sees the tip of the tongue surround the rectum of his wife, slowly and then pose directly. He attends at the penetration of a tongue in an ass. Sam cum fast enough.

"Can you tell me lick the ass too?" he asked her.

Missy is surprised but very excited by his request. She comes over him and sticks her head between his legs. She arrives to take his cock in hand, masturbate him a little, to eventually get to his anus. He feels her tongue lick slowly, almost too slowly. It lasts a while.

Freddie begins to bend harder, feeling this strange sensation just at the entrance of his ass. She releases his dick to focus solely on his ass as she has just done with his wife. Sam added an additional asset in kissing him deep on the mouth. The blonde does not hesitate to take his dick in her hand. He is at the mercy to the two women, the lover of his wife licks his ass and his wife masturbates him. He feels his enjoyment from his ass to come to the ejaculate on the face of Sam.

After his orgasm, they are still in love in 69 but adding a little extra: The Sam dildo and that of Missy. They fuck their ass in licking their clit.

Turning on themselves, they give him their body to see. The show gives him a new erection, even if he has not much energy. He wants to fuck but Missy still wants him. She comes to give him to lick her pussy while taking his cock in her mouth, at believe that she has not sucked enough sex since she is here.

After a few minutes, Missy gave him another orgasm, for the last time of the evening, giving her the most of sperm possible. She did not lose a single drop and shares again with his wife, who welcomes with pleasure.

Freddie still leaves them fuck a little, until they stop too, broken by a fuck that lasts more than 4 hours.

He will have to take the gym to be able to satisfy these two insatiable women.


End file.
